The present disclosure is directed to autonomous machines, such as robots. The robots may be, for example, in accordance with the robots disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,133,746 and commonly owned PCT Patent Applications Nos. WO 2001/70009 and WO 2005/074362, the disclosures of all three documents are incorporated by reference herein. The robots may also be suited for use with charging or docking stations, also disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,133,746 and commonly owned PCT Patent Application No. WO 2005/074362, and adapted for the particular robot. For example, and as disclosed below, the autonomous machine or robot is a robotic lawnmower in accordance with the robotic lawnmower disclosed in PCT Patent Application No. WO 2001/70009. The robot disclosed herein may use a perimeter wire, for example, in accordance with that described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,793, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.